


in the god damn heat

by sassturbathor



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassturbathor/pseuds/sassturbathor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another usual day for the builders of Huntington Beach. If you asked Matt Sanders, one of the builders, then he would tell you: 'You couldn't be any more wrong.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i would love to dedicate it to my dad, to piss him off in the worst way;  
> making a homosexual joke out of his work

It's the 3rd.October, Matt comes to work at 9am. Like usual. He sleepily drags himself to the slot mashine, so his appearance is registered. The muscular man threw his bag to a random corner of the huge building lot, facing the undone giant in front of him. 'Another day, still the same shit.', he thought to himself and starts working. The time passed slowly by, as he except. Fortunately, the first break begins, which he, in his opinion, well deserved. It was 12;13pm, when the student apprentice appeares to his newest work place. Matt nudge his staff member: 'Hey Jimmy. Do you know that guy?' Jimmy shrugged. 'Dunno, but he obviously fits to your calibre, doesn't he?', he said as he nudged Matt back. Matt pushed his mate away and spat: 'Fuck off, Sullivan!' But Jimmy said the truth. Their newest intern fitted to Matt's calibre. Tanned, dark brown spiked hair, not too lankily and not too muscular. Perfect. The new one shot a smile to Matt and Jimmy. The lanky built man waved seductively to him as response. On the other side, the tanned man arched his eyebrows and pointed to himself. Jimmy nod and blew an air kiss to him. The student stepped slowly closer to the other tall men. Matt always wondered how that could even work. 'Please ignore that weirdo next to me. I'm Matt.', the builder smiled friendly and holds his hand out for a handshake. Their new worker, now known as Brian, replied Matt's offer. 'And I thought he wants to get in my pants.', said Brian. The trio laughed. 'If Brian only knew.', thought Matt to himself. The ringing bell broke their discussion. 'Back to work.', Matt said as he continued on the same spot, but Brian interrupted him: 'Uhm, Matt?' 'Yeah?' 'I don't know what I could do, so uhm', Brian scratched the back of his head. 'Can I watch you while you work?' 'Sure, mate!', Matt said as he smiled down to his student. Brian watched at the muscular man in awe. All the tattoos that wrapped around Matt's arms are majestic master pieces! 'The way he concentrates about his work is hot', Brian admitted to himself, then shook his head in disagreement, because he knew that his instructor isn't gay. Not in the slightest. 'If Matt only knew.', thought Brian. His „what if“ clauses got interrupted, when he felt something smashing against his face. 'Oh my god! I'm sorry!', he heared, but didn't see the man who tried to apologise. The certain person ripped the material in front of Brian's face off. He saw a topless Matt facing him. 'It-It's alright.', Brian mumbled. He couldn't help himself, but stare at the muscular sculpture of the man in front of him. 'Like my tats?', Matt grinned to the man beneath him. Brian mutter almost audible to his instructor: 'Not only that..' 'Excuse me?', asked Matt as he leaned closer to Brian, their foreheads already touching. The instructor lowered his voice: 'Say it, Brian.' An awkward silence stepped in. None of them said a word, yet they're still in the same position like 2 minutes ago. Brian's urgent of feeling Matt's lips against his own became beyond all bearing, so he just did it. The smaller man bit on Matt's lip, begging for entrance. During their wet kiss, Matt wandered his hands down on Brian's shirt. Both realized that this shirt was something totally overrated at the moment, so it now joined the pile of unwanted clothes. The muscular man was about to undo the buckle of Brian's belt, but the tanned man stopped in that moment. 'You have to wait.', he said as he stroked Matt's harden member and wink to him. Matt replied 'Teaser!' to the man beneath him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next hour has been hell for Matt. His need for Brian's warmth almost killed him and the god damn heat from the sun didn't help him either. Every time Brian looked up to the other man, all he could see was the lust in his eyes. He believed that Brian wants it as much as he does.  
Thank god that the bell rung for the second break. Matt ripped his student from the work, pinned him againt a wall and kissed him roughly again. Brian moaned in the kiss, as Matt squeezed his ass. The muscular lover whispered: 'I think my student needs his lesson.' as he grind his teeth on Brian's earlobe. A weak 'Yeah' was Brian response. 'As you wish.', Matt smirked down to him and lead him to a corner where nobody's around. The customized pants from both of them grew tighter by every touch. Matt couldn't take the tease anymore and just went to it. He ripped Brian's pants of and his own immediately. Without any preperation, the horny instructor thrusted inside the smaller lover. Brian's scream of pain turned into a scream with pleasure. Matt places hickeys on Brians neck while he digs his nails inside his lovers precious ass, causing Brian to moan Matt's name in pleasure. He was able to stutter 'R-right there.' to the muscular man. Thrusting right at this spot that drove Brian crazy. 'Matt!', he screamed as he rested his head to Matt's shoulder. The top pulled his member out of the tight apple bottom, so Brian is able to taste his attractive instructor.  
Their love procedure ended with the ring of their bell. It's time to work again. They quickly headed to their work place and continued. Jimmy gave Brian a suspicious look. 'Dude, what do you've got in your hair?', he asked as he touched the white fluid. 'N-nothing.', Brian stuttered to his lanky mate. Jimmy smirked as he nudged Brian's shoulder. 'Nothing. Sure.'


End file.
